DBGT EXTENDED: Through the Ages
by Purplepurple99
Summary: Trunks and Pan have a Sparring Session out at C.C. Trunks soon finds out Pan has unlocked a new form in her potential. Will it be a good thing or a bad thing, and has it ever been heard of before? Can she control her power, or will she loose her grip? Has potential to turn into a TP Fiction! Put if you want it to be in your review! T rated because she says crap. XD
1. Chapter 1: A Friendly Spar

_Ages: Pan-son is 17, Trunks Briefs is 32._

**CAPSULE CORPERATION, BACK YARD, 3:26P.M.**

Earlier in the evening Trunks and Pan ate a huge feast of a lunch. They are in the living room watching a martial arts show on the TV. "Well, want to do some martial arts of our own?" asked Pan in a playful tone. "Sounds good! Let me get my Gi on.", said Trunks taking notice in her playful sparring challenge. "Cool. Meet me outside.", She said, making her way out the door. Once she entered the huge yard, she heard pounding and zapping noises coming from the GR. "Oh Vegeta, you never stop, do you?"

Trunks appeared beside her. "Ready!" he said, adjusting his orange cloth belt around the abdomen of his green Gi. "Great!" said Pan, pushing him to the middle of the yard to start the Spar. "Let's get some fighting on!" she said, taking her fighting stance 10 feet across from him. He did the same, and the match began.

Trunks went at her first, trying to land a kick to her stomach. She used instant transmission, which resulted in Trunks kicking thin air. "What the-" he remarked, shocked at how fast her reaction time had quickened. "Too fast?" she asked, appearing right behind him with a powerful punch to his middle back. He turned around quickly with his father's smirk plastered across his face. "Not fast _enough_." He said, disappearing with transmission.

Pan ascended to the sky, attempting to sense his Ki. "Very funny, Mr. Underwear. You are such a technique stealer! Stop copying m-" she was cut off with a powerful blow to her head from above. There was a loud BOOM as she hit the ground. Her body formed a small crater in the Earth's surface. "At this rate, our planet will start to look like the Moon." she muttered to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

"Am_ I_ the one who is too fast?" Trunks yelled as he lowered himself. "Oh, shut up! I think we know who is out-matched." She said, slowly standing up. Trunks started as if he were talking to eight-year-old Panny. "Oh, come on Panny. Don't feel bad. You just have to train more and-" "Who said _I_ was the one who was outmatched?" she cut him off.

He gave her one of those skeptical faces. "Okay. So you don't believe a word coming out of my mouth…" she said indifferently, "Well, watch closely!" She hopped back about ten feet, and began to power up. She clenched her fists. She gritted her teeth as a blue aura burst out of no-where and began to form around her body. She started a low growl in her chest and in became louder and more intense.

Trunks noticed her hair was starting to spike and flow with the powerful force coming out of her. Her Ki began to rise, and he looked at her in awe. 'She isn't backing down at all now.' He thought. 'I hope she knows what she is doing.' his lower jaw began to drop. She managed a slight laugh before her final scream as she reached her climax in her new form.

The blue aura now changed from light Blue to Green and back again. She looked visibly stronger. Her hair was spiked up as if she was in super saiyan 2, but instead of golden, her hair was its usual Raven color. Her eyes, however, were a different story. They sparkled a dark red with a hint of silver around her iris. 'What new form could this be? My father never spoke of it. Perhaps it hasn't been discovered yet.'

"How did you do that?!" he said, curious about her abilities. "Well, to be honest, I'm not completely sure…" she said, rubbing the back of her head as she grinned. "Piccolo and I were training together, and he made me feel like a worthless piece of poop, so I basically became so mad that I turned into this!" she said, almost laughing at the thought. "So, you just transformed without knowing?!" he said, as he sweat dropped. "Kinda, yeah…." She said, laughing at his expression.

"Well, let me test how well that new form is working for you!" Replied Trunks, starting an energy blast. He fired them continuously, and she dodged all of them. "Haha, can't catch me!." she said, with a Son-Smile. She powered up for a split second, making her aura form a dome around them both. Trunks couldn't hide his surprise. "Try not to destroy the planet now, Pan!" He said, slightly laughing.

"No promises!" she said, laughing as well. " Hey, you wanted a challenge, and now you've got one!" For a few moments, neither of them made a single move. Then, out of no-where, Pan landed a punch to the side of Trunk's face. He became wide-eyed in shock. 'She is so much faster than I expected. I think I need to take this to the next level when I get the chance.' He thought, as he wiped the spit off of his lip.

"Nice hit! I think you might have fixed a cramp I had. Thanks a lot!" He said, playfully mocking her. "Don't worry, Trunks! When I'm done with you, you will have plenty of cramps I can fix for you!" She said, smiling as she kneed him in the gut. This time, blood came out of his mouth. 'I need to transform quick unless I want to be sore all over!' he thought.

'Thank Dende for Son-Goku!' he thought, as he started his attack. A ball of light was forming at his finger-tips as he yelled, "Solar..Flare!". The light exploded into a white aura that lasted for sixty seconds. It bought him enough time to transform into Super Saiyan 4. As the light faded, Pan looked over about 20 feet away at Trunks who was now a Maroon and Lavender Ape Man. She had never seen Trunks in this form.

He gave her his father's smirk as she looked at him slightly shocked at the un expected appearance. "So… Finally learned how to go four, did you? Hope that's enough power to beat me!" She said, rolling her eyes as she grinned. "I think I can manage. In this form, I should have plenty of strength to beat you. Just remember, you can back down at any time if you are scared." He said, trying to make her blow up. And it worked.

"Well, you listen here Captain Underpants! I could beat you at a spar any time of the day, and in any weather! You should be afraid of getting your butt kicked, because it will be! BY ME! So you should probably put the hospital on speed dial, and get ready to bleed!" she said, her red eyes flaring up. She went into her fighting stance, with an angry frown on her lips.

'Now that she is mad, her anger will make her attacks a bit clumsy. Perfect!' He thought. She attempted an energy blast, but Trunks dodged it easily and fired his own. She managed to dodge the blast, but it skimmed her right leg. She winced in pain, as it seared her skin. "Look what you did! I won't be able to walk for days!" she whined. "Well, looks like that's not my problem. Maybe you should have dodged it instead of yelling at me!" He said as he grinned, only making her boil up even more. "You're gonna get it!" she said laughing, as she charged at him with an energy ball in her fist. She punched him in his lower jaw, causing him to rocket into the ground while burning his face at the same time. "Ha! Eat dirt!" she said, crossing her arms, and smiling with her eyes closed.

Trunks sent a powerful energy blast towards her, and she clearly didn't sense it in time. It hit her head on. "NO!" yelled Trunks. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE?!" he said, as he sweat dropped. He saw her smoking body fall towards the Earth. He flew fast over to her, and caught her before she hit the ground. He realized she was in her normal form.

"Oh Dende, that must have hit her perfectly. She out cold!" he said, as he landed to the ground. He went to his original form as well, and carried her inside of Capsule Corp and down the hall to Bulma's Lab. "Mother? Can you check Pan?" he asked Bulma. "Sure but wh—DEAR DENDE! WHAT HAPPENED!?" she said, as she ran over to Trunks with Pan in his arms. "We were sparring, and I kind of went in over drive." He said, giving an innocent face.

"TRUNKS! I OUTA KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT HEAD OF YOURS! HOW DARE YOU HIT A GIRL LIKE THAT!? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, YOUNG MAN!" He began to block out the rest. 'I knew I should have just let Pan nap on the sofa…' he said, sweat forming on his fore-head. "Never mind mother. I'll do it." he said, walking right past her.

She glared at him with her hands on her hips, as she went back to her invention. He went to the living room where the flat screen was, and set Pan on the couch. He went to the fridge, and swiped an Orange Soda from the shelf. He brought it back and set it on the table next to Pan. He also went to the lab, and grabbed some bandages from the first aid kit.

He brought them back, and wrapped up Pan's bleeding calve. "That should do it." He remarked, as he turned on the television. "Trunks?" He jumped at hearing his name. "Oh, Pan. So you finally woke up?" he said playfully. "Oh, shush!" she said, smiling. "By the way, what exactly happened out there?" she said, feeling sore all over. "Oh, nothing… You just… Kind of… uh… lost again?" he said, trying to find wording.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! How many times will I lose before I win for once!?" she said, pulling on her hair. She flopped back on the couch and drank some of the orange soda left for her on the table. "I'm sure you'll beat me next time Pan. You just need to control your anger." He said, sitting on the couch next to her. "But you made me mad on purpose." she remarked indifferently.

"I know I did! I was trying to see if you would control your feelings. If you did, Pan, you would have won because you were_ much_ stronger than me. But, you didn't, which made your attacks sloppy compared to your usual attacks." He explained. "So, I really was stronger?!" she said, almost acting like a child again. "Well, yeah. I only won because I caught you off guard." He said, smirking at her as if she were little Panny who couldn't wait for the next adventure.

"Wow! So, I'm stronger than you now!" she said, punching him lightly on his arm. They both laughed as Trunks changed the channel. "Yep. And, that means you might have to find someone else who is stronger than you to be your kick dummy." He said. "Yeah, 'cause you might be turned into raw meat by the time I'm done with you!" she said histarically. "So, how about tomorrow before dinner?" he asked. "It's a date!" she said, winking at him to seal the deal. Laughter could be heard from all of the rooms in Capsule Corp. It was broken by a loud boom a yell from Bulma's lab.

"TRRUUUUUNKS!" yelled Bulma. "WHAT MOTHER?!" he yelled back. "YOUR FATHER BLEW UP THE GRAVITY ROOM AGAIN! CAN YOU GO AND FIX IT UP?" she yelled in reply. "WHY DO I HAVE TO FIX IT?" he yelled to her. "BECAUSE, YOU BOTH DO THE SAME THING! YOU ARE ALWAYS BLOWING THINGS TO BITS, SO IT ISN'T MY PROBLEM!" "FINE! I'LL DO IT THIS TIME!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry." he told Pan, rubbing his sinuses. Pan couldn't hold in her laughter. "HAHAHAHA! HAHA, Trunks! You are 30 years old, and your mother still bosses you around?! HAHA HAH!" she laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty embarrassing. I want to move out some time soon, but she refuses to let me leave!" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, good luck with that!" she said, as she went to throw her soda can away. "I have to head home anyways, Trunks. See ya tomorrow!" She said. "Okay, bye." He replied as he walked outside to the blown up gravity pod. Pan walked out the door, and took to the sky. Boy, was she tired. She was looking forward to a fresh sparring session with her best friend the next day. "Better rest up!" she said, as she quickly flew home.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining Confidence

_Ages: Pan 17_

_Trunks Briefs 32_

_Parents and Grands: 50's-70's_

**VIDEL AND GOHAN'S HOME: EARLY MORNING, 6:48 A.M.**

The next day, Pan woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and crispy bacon. She walked gingerly to the dinning room, and greeted her parents. "Hey Daddy." She said as she walked past Gohan. "Good morning sweety. How'd you sleep?" He replied as he fixed his tie. "Fine." She said, yawning at the same time. "So," Videl said, keeping her eyes on the scrambled eggs in her skillet. "you finally decided to wake-up early for a change?" "Yeah, I guess so. I am supposed to Spar with Trunks a little later, so I need to have a good breakfast instead of a puny bowl of cereal. It didn't treat me well yesterday. I was starving the whole time." Pan replied, sitting down at the table.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea. He called me yesterday and told me how powerful you have become by training so hard. I'm very proud of you honey!" she said, giving Pan's breakfast plate to her, covered in steaming scrambled eggs. "Thanks mom. I never knew I could be more powerful than Grandpa Goku. It seems that each generation in our family line gets stronger than the last. Isn't that crazy?" she remarked, taking a bite of bacon soon after. "When you think about it, it _is _very interesting. I wonder why that is." Said Gohan, putting his suit jacket on. "Well, have a good day ladies. I need to go!" he said, kissing Pan on the head, and Videl on the cheek.

"See you at 7:00!(P.M.)" he said, stepping out the door. "I thng dad is he oly perin I know who ENOYS oing to worg." She said through a mouthful of eggs. "He is lucky he has a job he loves at Capsule Corp. in South City." She said, motioning for Pan to eat smaller bites. "Sowry." She said, swallowing her eggs. As Videl sat down, Pan had already finished her plate. She put it into the sink and walked up stairs to change into some sweats. As she jogged down the steps, she said, "Bye mom. I'm going over to Grandma Chichi's to say "Hello".". "Alright honey. Just let me know when you are leaving to Spar with Trunks." She said, sipping her Coffe. "Can do." Pan replied as she flew out the door.

'I hope Grandpa is home so I can talk to him about my new form.' She thought, as she became closer to the city. After about two minutes, she arrived at Chichi's home. She descended from the sky, and landed near the front door. Before she could knock on the door, it was opened by her Uncle Goten. "Hey! Look who it is!" he said, dragging her inside. "Oh, Pan! It's so good to see you!" Chichi said cheerfully, almost suffocating Pan in a hug. "It's, uh, good to see you too… grandma…" she said, smiling awkwardly at her grandmother's affection. "Goku just left to go fishing for us, but he should be back soon. Sometimes I wish that man could stay here at home for atleast a day without that training nonsense!" She said, finally letting go of Pan.

"Okay, I just need to talk to him for a second when he gets back." She said, laughing and brushing herself off. "Hey, don't forget me! Come here little niece!" Goten said, messing with her hair as he gave her a big bear hug. "Oh my goodness! I think this family is killing me with hugs!" she said, giggling at her uncle. "It would be the best way to go! That's for sure." He said, letting go of her. "I agree." She replied, sitting down in the living room. Goten sat down next to her, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her head.

"So Pan, what have you been up to lately?" he said. "Oh, nothing much." She replied, "Just sparring with Trunks. He said that I am stronger than him now. Maybe even Grandpa Goku." She replied, turning on the old television. "Oh, really? Looks like we need to have a sparring session of our own sometime, so I can see for myself!" he said. "Sign me up, but don't come home crying when you are broken and bleeding!" she said, poking him in the ribs. "Ouch, I'm already feeling broken and bloody!" he said, laughing and holding his stomach. Pan laughed as well, and heard the front door open. Everyone glanced over to see what monster of a fish Goku caught this time. "I'm home!" he said, pulling his catch into the kitchen.

"Goku! No sir! You can't just drag a giant fish into the kitchen!" scolded Chichi. "Take care of it outside! I don't want my kitchen filled with the insides of a fish." She said, crossing her arms. "Oh, c'mon Chichi! I'll clean it up, promise!" Goku said, trying to assure her. "Oh, PAN! Is that really you!?" he said, walking over to greet her. "Grandpa! It's great to see you! You haven't changed at all." She said, giving him a huge hug. "Well, where did my little Pan go? She seems to have vanished in the past few years!" he said, returning the hug gladly. "I'm still the old Panny, just a little bigger!" she said, laughing. "I guess so, but man, have you grown!" Goku replied.

"GOKU!" yelled Chichi. "I'm sorry to break up this little reunion, but my house is starting to smell like DEAD FISH!" "Haha, sorry Chichi." Goku replied, scratching the back of his head. "I'll take care of it right away." "You BET you will!" she remarked, crossing her arms again. Goku easily dragged the dead fish out of the house, closing the door behind him. All that could be heard was a few snaps, and a small Ki blast outside of the small house. "Sounds so _appetizing_." Said Pan, half sarcastically. Goten and Pan began to laugh, but Chichi just looked at them scoldingly.

"Your father, and your grandfather, works hard every day to put food on the table. I don't want to hear any snickering about how it might look or taste! He is becoming a FINE cook now that I have passed my cooking abilities. Be greatful!" she said, shaking her finger. Pan and Goten found it hard to hold back their laughter at the thought of Goku cooking fish. "Sorry grandma. You're right. That was rude of me. I apologize." Pan said, tucking a loose section of her hair behind her ear. "Good." Replied Chichi, sitting down at the dinning table.

After the little group of family ate their brunch, Pan, Goten, and Goku were watching a martial arts show. Goku started to point out what they were doing wrong, or how one of the fighters could have prevented the other's attack. "No, no. They have it all wrong. You're supposed to block that attack, not counter it." After about ten minutes of that, Pan couldn't take it anymore. "Grandpa, I need to speak with you in private." Pan said. "Uh, okay. About what?" he said, looking at her blankly. "I'll tell you outside." She said, motioning to go outside.

Once they sat down, Pan began to talk immediately. "I have unlocked a new form." She said slowly. "A new, WHAT?!" Goku said, slightly taken aback. "A new form. Beyond Super Saiyan abilities." She said thoughtfully. "Beyond Super Saiyan, you say? Wow. That's very impressive, Pan." He said, looking at Pan in concentration. "I didn't just come over here to tell you that. I want to know If you have heard of it." She said, beginning to talk serious. "I don't think so Pan. What did it feel like?" he said, becoming more interested.

"It almost felt like I was on fire. As if I were standing in a candle flame." She said, trying to remember the sensation. "On fire? That's very strange." Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "Let me see if I can explain it better. It… it was almost… how can I put this?...You know how you feel when you are in the process of turning Super? It feels like that. All tingly and prickly and burning. Except, this isn't temporary. I felt it the entire time I was in the form." She said, looking at her grandfather in wonder. "This sounds very interesting Pan, but like I said before, I don't think I know what form this is." Goku said. "Really? Aw, man. Well, thanks for the talk. I should be heading back home anyways." She said, heading towards the door. "Okay. I'm sorry that I can't help you. I wish I could." Goku said, following her inside.

"Sorry everyone, I need to head back home now." Said Pan, walking towards the living room. "Aw, so soon?" said Goten, leaning in to hug her goodbye. "Yeah, I need to rest for a spar with Trunks." She said, briefly returning the hug. "Oh Pan, please do visit again soon! Goku and I always love seeing you!" said Chichi, wrapping her arms around Pan tightly. "Don't worry, I will visit more often. Um… can you let go now?" Pan said, feeling awkward again. Chichi let go with watery eyes. "I just love seeing my grandchild…" she said, smiling at Pan brightly. "Aw, it's okay grandma! I love seeing you too. How about I come over tomorrow?" she said, feeling bad for her grandmother now. "REALLY? Oh, that would be just wonderful! Wouldn't it Goku?" she said, smiling at her husband. "Um, yes. Of course!" he said, laughing and putting his arm around Chichi. "Alright. Make it a date!" she said, saying goodbye. "See you guys tomorrow!" she said, as she flew out the door towards her home.

She arrived home in about five minutes, taking her time this time since there wasn't a rush any longer. She opened the door slightly before yelling, "I'm home!" to the inside of the echoey house. "Okay honey!" said Videl from the inside of the living room. Pan went into the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge as she walked past. She found herself a bag of potato chips and made her way up to her room. "Maybe if I catch Trunks of guard this time, I can win." She told herself, sitting on her bed for a short nap.

An hour and a half passed, and Pan looked at her alarm clock on the dresser beside her bed. The clock read, 4:47 P.M.. "Crap, I slept in too long! I need to head over to Capsule Corp.!" she said, getting her Training Gi out of her closet. She slipped the orange suit on, and half ran, half flew down the stairs. "Bye mom! Gotta go!" she said, racing past Videl. "Okay honey. When will you be back?!" she said, trying to catch Pan before she went out the door. "I don't know, maybe a little after 6:00?" Pan said, putting on her training boots which were almost forgotten at the door. "Alright. Your father should be home by then. See you." She said, saying goodbye. "Bye!" said Pan, as she finished slipping on her boots, and ran out the door over to C.C.

TRUNKS POV

"She should have been here about now." He muttered to himself, still fixing the broken gravity pod from yesterday. "Maybe I should get a drink." He said, relieving himself from the pile of scrap metal and bolts he had to build with. As he walked into the main part of the building, he went to the kitchen and snatched a bottle of water from the fridge. He chugged the 8oz bottle in a few seconds, leaving nothing behind. He left the kitchen area, and threw away the bottle as he went. Before he could return to his work, he heard a knock at the door.

3rd PERSON POV

Trunks walked over to the entrance to his Capsule Corp. home, and opened the door to see a sweaty and out of breath Pan standing in the door way. "Hiya…" she said, huffing with her inherited "Son Smile". "Hey. Are you okay?" he said, chuckling slightly. "Perfect!" she said, letting herself in. "I'll get you some water." Said Trunks, walking to the kitchen area. "No, really! I'm, *huff* perfectly fine! *huff*" she said, plopping onto the sofa. "Yeah, cause your lungs are telling the same story." He said, tossing her a cold water bottle. "Thanks…" she said, chugging the water happily.

"When are you ready to start?" he asked Pan, sitting down on the couch as well. "Whenever you are." She said, finally back in breath. "Alright then. Let's go." He said, grabbing her wrist. He forcefully drug her outside, hoping he could take a break from re-building the gravity room. Vegeta was outside, practicing his Ki blast accuracy against poor defenseless trees. (Which were now piles of wood chips) "So, the little brat finally came over for a spar?" he said, not keeping his gaze off of his training. "It's nice to see you too Vegeta!" said Pan, laughing. "Ugh, amateurs! " he muttered, shooting another Ki blast at a different tree. "Don't mind him, Pan. He is just bummed because he broke the gravity pod again!" Trunks said, giving his father one of his own smirks. Vegeta brushed him off, and growled in annoyance.

Pan and Trunks took their positions, and began to spar instantly. Pan charged at Trunks, giving him a few punches which he easily blocked. He sent her a few punches as well, one of them landing on her jaw. She rubbed it lightly, grinning at him evilly. "Well, one point for team Briefs!" she said, punching him back in the jaw. "Now we are all tied up." He said, smirking at her. They continued their series of punches and kicks, that even Vegeta had a hard time following. "I won't ever double-take for some puny runt of a saiyan!" he muttered to himself, trying to ignore the sparring session behind him.

In a few moments the two demi-saiyans turned super saiyan. Both of them took to the air quickly. They continued their sparring for a few minutes. Vegeta continued to blow up trees with his continuous Ki blasts. 'Why can't I just focus on these blasted trees?!' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I should observe these brats for a while. It is more interesting than this.'. He turned around, crossing his arms, and observing the two demi-saiyans' progress. He wasn't too impressed to say the least.

Pan once again transformed in her latest form. Vegeta became interested more in the spar, as his own son transformed super saiyan 4, which added onto Pan's form. 'What?! What is she? This is not a super saiyan form of any kind. I could recognize that Ki make-up anywhere. But this…this is entirely different. How did she become one with this form?' he thought, becoming slightly mad at himself that he had no idea what this different form was.

Pan smiled at herself, sensing Vegeta's slight confusion. 'Now the prince of all seven saiyans is jealous of me? Looks like I have a lot of proving to do!' she thought, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. She used instant transmission, which took Trunks off guard. 'GREAT. Where is she now? I can't find her Ki. She must be suppressing it.' He thought in frustration. She appeared right in front of him. He threw a punch, but he missed. Pan disappeared once again, and reappeared behind Trunks. It was too late before he could turn around, and she hit him behind his neck with two fingers, which paralyzed him. He froze as he went to his old self, and she kicked him in the head, causing him to fly towards the ground. "K.O.!" Pan said, cheerfully.

Trunks was still face-down in the crater his muscular body formed. She remained in the air, as she started a victory dance, yelling, "Whoop, whoop!" repeatedly. 'Pff, that bafoon may have beaten my son, but her dancing ability is ridiculously embarrassing!' He thought, almost laughing out loud. "YES! IN YOUR FACE, HALF MONKEY MAN!" she said, fist pumping once in the air.

"So, Vegeta. Do you want a turn at _this_?" Pan asked him playfully, pointing her thumb at herself. "No thank you. I prefer to fight those at my own level or stronger." He said, making his way inside of Capsule Corp. "Then you should have no problem in challenging me!" she yelled at him from above. "You may have beaten my son, but that doesn't mean you have a chance at landing a hand on me." He replied coldly, not changing his direction. He slightly smirked, finally entering the round-shaped building he lived in.

Pan lowered herself down to Trunks in his giant crater, and checked his pulse and breathing. She had never used that attack before, and didn't know the affects. He was perfectly fine, just knocked out cold. She flipped him over, and couldn't control her laughter. Trunks was snoring. He was snoring, after getting his butt kicked, and being knocked into the ground. "OH MY GOD! HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!" she said in between loud laughter. She picked him up from the collar of his shirt, and flung him over her shoulder.

She entered Capsule Corp., and took Trunks to his room down the hall. She always remembered where it was, since they hung out there every time she came over, if they weren't in the living room to watch television. She plopped him down on his bed with a big thud. "Why are you so heavy?!" she asked herself. "Maybe all the food you eat is finally getting to you." She said, giggling. She walked out of his room, hearing him continue to snore. She shut the door behind her quietly as trying not to wake him. As if anything could wake him up anyways.

"Bye Bulma! I should be heading back home." Pan said coming down the hallway. She entered Bulma's laboratory, which was a few doors down. "Okay Pan. Say, where is Trunks? He needs to work on the Gravity pod again." She said, keeping her eyes locked on her latest invention. "Oh. He got knocked out cold. I put him on his bed. He might be out for a few hours, considering how loud he was snoring." She said, almost laughing again thinking about the scenario. "You finally beat him?!" she said, turning around in her chair. "That's amazing, Pan! I'm glad for you. Looks like the training paid off, huh?" she said, returning to her work. "I guess so. Well, see you later!" she said, walking away. "Bye Pan. Come by tomorrow if you like. Trunks will love some help on re-creating the gravity pod." Bulma said, before Pan completely left the room. She turned her head around and replied, "I'll think about it!", as she left Bulma to her tweaking.

Pan left Capsule Corp, and took off into the air. "I hope Trunks will be up for another Spar tomorrow. I hope I can beat him again! He may not be too happy about it, but I certainly will." She said, smiling with her eyebrows down. She made her way home. The anticipation of telling her mother what happened was KILLING her. She knew her grandfather would be ecstatic.


End file.
